Ein Lied für Klavier und Herz
by Lady Aurelia
Summary: The court of Frederick II had always been music-friendly. Roderich is a renowned musician from Austria hired by Frederick to teach his right-hand piano. Unfortunately, his student is much more concerned with him than the piano. fem!Prussia x Austria. [ABANDONED]
1. Presenting Herr Roderich Edelstein

**Author's Note**

Plot bunny credited to my roleplaying friend on Facebook who (sadly) does not have a FanFiction account. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.

This is also a collaboration with her and I'm excited that I might actually get a chaptered story done. x3 This first chapter is written by me, and the next will be written by her and then we'll flip-flop after that. Title credit also to her.

All the German in this chapter is completely authentic and did _not_ come from a translator (there's not much besides titles anyway, OTL). I have a friend who's a native speaker of German who had some time to translate some lines for me.

_Maria = female Prussia_  
>Though I'm using a more ladylike version of her so this story makes more sense. She always refers to herself as "one"; much like someone talking in third person.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ein Lied für Klavier und Herz [Chapter One]<strong>

"_Herrin_," the butler greeted as the albino woman marched regally up to the mahogany door.

The butler, an old man who was by now the age of sixty, bowed deeply. Covering his head was a mop of grey hair, turning into specs of pure white with age. His onyx colored coat looked almost brand new and without wrinkles, though many servants of the castle knew the butler took pride in his clothing and has not had a new outfit since ten years before. The front of the coat was neatly tucked in to his trousers, and the back was left hanging limply like a fishtail. Without another word, a white, gloved hand took hold of the silver metal of the double doors and pushed.

"Announcing Frau Maria Gilbert Julchen Beilschmidt of Prussia!" the butler called out to the court. All chatter ceased after the announcement as the butler stepped aside to present Maria. She had long silver hair and pale skin, as was customary of those inflicted with albinism, with unusual purple and light blue eyes. The ladies in the court immediately started whispering to each other about how much she looked like a witch or demon. Many of them wondered how she even gained such a high position in the court—second only to the _Kaiser_ himself.

Maria wrinkled her nose in distaste as the sight and smell overpowered her senses. No matter how many times she entered the court, the albino would never get used to the heavy scent of perfume and powdered wigs. Tilting her chin upwards, she folded her hands neatly at her abdomen, the frills at the end of her sleeves tickling her pale skin, and briskly walked in.

The court did not stop to greet her, Maria noticed with disapproval as she walked down the marble flooring. There were no deep bows or words of "Good day, ma'am" spoken to her, just numerous stares. Her hips had a delicate sway to them as she placed one foot in front of the other, her heels making tiny _click-clack_ sounds under her navy blue dress. Bright and neon colors never suited the woman, whose lips curled downwards as a lady-in-waiting shifted quickly past a few nobles in a bright pink dress, much to her dismay. She rather fancied bright colors as they showed off her position in court, but things like yellow dresses and light blue paletots did not look good on her.

A noblewoman stopped her on her way to her normal seat. Maria's lips drew into a thin line as the woman in front of her tried to suck up and hopefully gain a higher position by befriending the woman. She scoffed, one of her hands rising up to her chin as she dismissed the woman away, rather rudely. Her path cleared and only a few more troublesome steps separating her from her seat, Maria almost ran the rest of the length. But that would have not been ladylike; she berated herself in her mind and continued her leisurely pace. Upon reaching her seat, she unfolded her hands and lifted the skirt of her dress in a curtsey, eyes trained to the floor.

"You do not need to bow," the voice of the male sitting on the throne was directed towards her.

"One likes showing respect," Maria replied, straightening her back and looking the _Kaiser_ in the eye to further prove her point. The king, as symbolized by his seat on the throne, chuckled and nodded once.

"If any of my many complaints serve a point, you jest,"

"Because your complainers did not earn one's respect,"

"Fair enough,"

Shaking her head with a smile, the albino quickly fixed the petticoat under her dress before sitting down in a seat adjacent to the king's. Friendly banters like the one she just engaged in with the king were welcome, and sometimes she went as far as to encourage them. Frederick II was a friendly man, and the two had known one another long enough to brush aside light jokes and insults.

The court returned to its noisy chatter, though it was not long until it was disturbed yet again.

"Presenting Herr Roderich Edelstein!"

The butler that had greeted her earlier swept open the doors again, revealing a young man. He looked of noble descent, with a straightened back and a long dark purple coat with a jabot—a sign of wealth. The edges of the coat were gilded and looked exceptionally impressive. Maria had to appreciate the tailor's fine craftsmanship. However, it seemed like he did not care for the latest trends, as a pair of rectangular glasses adorned his face held by temples passing over the ears. Any nobleman would have used _scissors-glasses_ or not worn any at all.

He had violet eyes (the albino mentally noted how it matched his coat) and somewhat wavy brown hair, with a wild strand on top that seemed to ruin his serious image. A mole was conveniently placed under his mouth which should have been unnoticeable if it wasn't for Maria's sharp eyesight.

Roderich walked down the marble tiles much like Maria had just did, but his hands were held at his sides as he approached the king. When he reached the steps leading up to the throne and Maria's chair, he brought his right hand up over his left breast and bowed, eyes transfixed to the floor.

"I am humbled by your request for me to be the head musician in your court," he greeted politely, not once tearing his gaze from the marble.

And Maria couldn't tear her gaze from him.

His fingers were long and nimble, like that of a piano player's. The purple coat not only matched his eyes but also accented his beige skin. She noticed with a slight pejorative that he looked like he was recovering from malnutrition—she could see the outline of some of his neck bones. His legs were also way too skinny to be fully developed. Either the family went through a famine or something happened to him, Maria concluded.

"… can consult with lady Maria here," Frederick saying her name pulled her out of her trance and she blinked once before straightening her back and nodding. "Would you mind?"

"Of course not," she found herself replying; her mouth was on automatic. "One would be extremely glad to help Herr Edelstein."

Frederick nodded and Maria took that as her cue to stand up, mentally grateful as her petticoat started detaching itself from the back of her thighs. Roderich rose from his bow and politely stepped aside as Maria walked down the steps. Her next action was made on impulse, and she would later berate herself over it. She started to slowly raise her left hand, an act unnoticeable to anyone but her and the musician, as if waiting for a formal greeting. He seemed to understand, though, as he took the hand and raised it to his lips, pressing his lips gently against each of her knuckles.

"A pleasure to meet you, Frau Beilschmidt," his voice was smooth and had its own melody to it, which sent butterflies pouring into the albino's stomach. She nodded stiffly, using all of her self-control to quell any blood that may have risen to her cheeks.

"The pleasure is one's,"

* * *

><p><strong>Herrin<strong> - Mistress

**Frau** - Miss

**Kaiser** - King (title)

**Herr** - Mister


	2. That's Lehrer To You

**Author's Note**

You know, the lack of reviews, favorites, and alerts make me sad. Really sad. -sighs- It's just, if no one reads this story, then what am I to do with it? I wrote it so people can read it. My inspiration might be slipping.

Also, thanks to The Phantom Devil for reminding me to put up translations. "OTL I had completely forgotten. The first chapter has now been outfitted with translations.

My friend wants to add: "Okay. I did the best I could to try my hand at Maria, as well as a Roddy that is somewhat based off of Beethoven (at least when it comes to dealing with him on a personal basis, aka impossible). I think this should probably be longer. What do you think?"

_Like I said, this chapter is not written by me, it is written by my friend (who doesn't have a fanfiction account). If you want to find her, her tumblr account is godverdomme-gaisi. My tumblr account is hear-my-awesome-rawr. The next chapter will be written by me._

* * *

><p><strong> Ein Lied für Klavier und Herz [Chapter 2]<strong>

Maria walked with the musician through the halls of the palace. Not knowing what her liege had said, Maria simply assumed that she was to guide Herr Edelstein through the castle, showing him the splendor and riches of the court of Prussia. It was indeed rich, one could tell from the beautiful art and careful molding of each filigreed design that decorated the walls. The silence between the two was only disturbed by the clack of her heels on the marble tiles, and the small humming from Roderich, inaudibly tapping to a recent piece he had learned. A life centered around music was like a vast shadow over everything else, but to him it was a wondrous one, and he didn't mind that much, even when people simply seemed to pass it off as silly nonsense that could never get one a living.

Well, he was sure to earn one now, for his lovely sweetheart back at home. Well, she was not exactly at home. She was across the border in Hungary, but borders cannot separate those in the throes of true love, correct? He could not help but to think of her in this lonely hour, in a militant (well, music-loving, but still militant) nation, so unlike his wonderful homeland.

They came to a stop outside the quarters he was to take. He took a long look inside of the room, pushing up his glasses and inspecting everything. There was a small spot where the paint was coming off on one of the cabinets. He paused, moving closer to it, and touching along the wood with an elegant finger.

Maria, in the meanwhile, could not take her eyes off of him. She stood in the doorway, watching discreetly. The way the pianist moved was so perfect, and elegant. He was quiet, perhaps even a little bit out of the ordinary, but all artists would appear to be, now, didn't they?

"Is there a problem, Herr Edelstein?" she kept her voice controlled, watching his inspection of the room carefully.

He turned around at this. "…There would appear to be a small place where the paint has chipped on the armoire. Would we by any chance have any sort of paint?"

Hold. Did the pianist wish to take care of the problem himself? How strange… How awfully peculiar! "That is a job for the servants," she replied simply. "Herr Edelstein, one could not possibly allow you to do such a thing."

Roderich frowned a little at this. "I am afraid I don't understand you, Frau. I am but a servant to his lordship, the king. As are you. In fact, perhaps, could you fetch me some?" His face remained hard and unmoving.

"Surely you must be kidding one…" she replied, turning serious as well. "It is not your place to give orders, _hofmusiker_ Edelstein."

"That's _lehrer_ to you."

That threw Maria for a loop. _Teacher? He is surely out of his mind. _"Teacher of what, exactly? One was not aware that we were made into a student of yours."

"Ah, but the king said so, Frau Beilschmidt."

Her mouth opened slightly in surprise and a small breath escaped her. Her heart beat a bit louder in her chest. Frederick had allowed her to become a student of the court musician of the court of the noblest country of Prussia? He had? She was this valued? That kind of acceptance warmed her heart. Maria shut her mouth, excusing herself. "One did not realize…"

"Ah, do not worry about that, Frau," he replied with a small and absolutely _riveting_ smile. The way it curled on those slightly dented cheeks was just perfect and exquisite in form. He paced towards her, still with the small hint of a smile on his tapered face. "I did chance upon the fine lady blundering about in her own thoughts. Do not trouble yourself with too many formalities. It is important that a teacher and student have a relationship that is less formal than those one may have with the sycophants of the court."

_Openly insulting the court? Just who does this man think he is? And blundering? One does not blunder!_ By the moment, this man confused her even more. Whoever spread the rumor that musicians were hard to deal with was right! With a small huff, she crossed her arms, a finger tapping on the edge of her fan in annoyance. "One does not appreciate that sort of language when speaking of the court, as well as oneself." she said back with the smallest pout.

"If I did offend you, I give my most humble apologies," he replied with a small sigh. "Do understand though that I am a rather opinionated gentleman."

"One must teach you manners,"

"I will gladly learn," he said smoothly, his eyes gleaming. They almost looked violet, how eerily enticing.

"You should find it in your best interests to, Herr Edelstein,"

He did not reply to the next comment, walking past her and out of the room. "I do assume the servants will be bringing my baggage to my quarters."

"So they shall. In the meanwhile, one would be glad to finish giving Herr Edelstein around the palace," she stepped into line next to him, standing straight and tall to look him directly in the eyes with her red ones.

Roderich simply looked back, completely undaunted. "What would Frau Beilschmidt say to a lesson? Something quite simple and short."

"Why not?" she began to walk. "Follow, Herr Edelstein. The palace is large. It is a simple feat to lose oneself among the halls."

"As you command, Frau."

* * *

><p><strong>Herr<strong> - Mister

**Hofmusiker** - Court musician

**Lehrer** - Teacher

**Frau** - Miss


End file.
